The Legend of Disguise/Credits
Full credits for The Legend of Disguise. Logos Opening DreamWorks Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents A Blue Sky Studios/The Stone Quarry Production The Legend of Disguise Closing Directed by Tim Johnson Produced by Mireille Soria, p.g.a. Suzanne Buirgy, p.g.a. Christopher Jenkins, p.g.a. Screenplay by Tom J. Astle & Matt Ember Music by John Powell Bill Hader Benedict Cumberbatch Bex Taylor-Klaus T.J. Miller Will Smith Tom Holland Ray Romano Jamie Chung Alan Tudyk Elizabeth Banks Elsie Fisher James Corden Editor Nick Fletcher, ACE Head of Story Todd Wilderman Production Designer Kathy Altieri Head of Character Animation Jason Reisig Head of Layout Mark Mulgrew Art Director Emil Mitev Character Designer Takao Noguchi Senior Production Manager Rebecca Huntley Production Manager David Orecklin Co-Producer Carlos Saldanha Associate Producer Zack Snyder Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editors Michael Silvers Christopher Scarabosio Visual Effects Supervisor Karl Edward Herbst Animation Supervisor Kevin Webb Character Setup Lead Paolo Dominici Texture Paint Lead Nicolle Cornute Sutton Stereographic Supervisor Katherine Renee Jones Music Supervisor Steven Gizicki Casting by Christi Soper, CSA Crawl Art Cast Story Production Supervisors Katherine Ramos Lino Lillian Ritchie Story Artists Bolhem Bouchiba Rune Bennicke Alessandro Carloni Todd DeMong Matt Flynn Evon Freeman Simon Otto Chris Palmer Toniko Pantoja John Puglisi Catherine Rader Stephanie Stine Michael Surrey David Wolter Nelson Yokota Additional Story Artists Andrew Erekson Craig Grasso Tim Heitz Jennifer Yuh Nelson Tom Owens Simon Wells Production Coordinator Stephanie Heider Editorial Art Development 2D Sequence Production Production Management Production Production Supervisors Production Coordinators Production Assistants Animation Production Services Provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks Supervising Animators Julius Kwan Robert Lehman William Moten Daniel Pozo Philip Rudolph Kesley Wagner Kevin Webb CG Supervisors Mario Capellari R Stirling Duguid Clint Hanson Cam Langs Nicola Lavender Modeling Modelers Darrell Abney Joy Chung Shinya Ishii Adrien Montero Barbaros Sarisozen James Chan Mike Sungjoon Hong Yeaji Lee Ryan Saper Angela Smaldone Character Setup Layout Layout Artists Scott Armstrong Mark Gelfuso Sadaf Sydea Multani Richard Turner May Chow Leita Lewis Ellery Oritz Brian Walters Animation Animation APM Amanda Hui Animators David Badgerow Earl Brawley Izabela Bzymek Sérgio Dias Derek Esparza Fernando Franco Ryan Gong Rhys Hanan Joseph Holmark Andrew Hunt Tim Kallok François Laurent Jose Luis Llado Porquer Ina Marczinczik Kyle Mohr Ryan O'Reilly Jq Park Eduardo Ramirez Montiel Cory Rogers Nathaniel Saunders Yashuhiko Takahashi Roberto Tifi Josiah Vanderham Phan Wiantrakoon Guillaume Belanger Bailey Brent Joey Chang Romain Digonnett Andrew J Farrell Kitty Lai Ching Fung Emile Goulet Hugo Hernandez Min Hong Soh-i Jeong Roman Kobryn Minseok Lee Nils Lundmark-Searing Blair McNaughton Sianoosh Nasirisiba Allen O'Sanlou Stephanie Parker Brian Riordan Marcelo Sakai Mauro Fernando Serei Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Gregory Verreault Julie Bernier Gosselin Nelson Brown Alessandro Ciucci Avner Engel Nathan Fitzgerald Joe Gearing David Han Boris Hiestand Eric R. Huang Ricardo Jost Resende Rohini Kumar Adrien Soyty Liv Dave Mah Jon Mead Kevin (Hoa) Nguyen Paul Pammesberger Jacobo Piñeiro Rumbo Burke Roane Carles Salvany Cesar Tafoya Joseph Taylor John Turello Ryo Wakasugi Mitchell Yager Animation Coordinators Gillian MacLeod • Cynthia Potvin Character Pipeline Character Pipeline Supervisor John Wood Character Pipeline TDs Dan Ziegler Ryab Sarah Cushman Kaitlyn Fox Carlo Cherisier Eric J Flores David Kenley Gregory Tornn Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Artists Barry Andres Alfredo R Barcia Nacho Blasco Mike Cacciamani Stephenie Cushing Frederick Gaudreau Natalie Greenhill Joseph Hayden Kyle Humphrey Macduff Knox Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Amber Stewart Lunderville Nakia McGlynn Miriam Melzi Roman Robbins Kristin Sedore Hannah Sherman Ryan Tulloch Ross Wallis Ian Kh Woo Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Brooke Beane Houria Bouara Lester James Chung John Davis Phillip Giles Natalia Gubareva Ivy Ho John Iskandar Pat Lun Lam Lilia Qiang Liao Will McCrate Christopher McNish Ryan North Frank Anthony Sabia Jr Diego Sernande Cancela Geri Smith Jimmy Valladao Gregory White Douglas Yoshida Ken Ball Richard Bell Chantell Brown Michael Comly Marq Faulkner Navijt Singh Gill Harry Gundersen Amir Honarmand Matthew Kiefer Luke Yongmin Lee Kevin Luan Lu Kevin McDonald Andrew McPhillips Scott Penningroth Richard Sandoval Rohit Sharma Rambo Snyder Olenskandr Vozniuk Mark A. Wilson Michael Zhang Lighting Coordinators Vivien Hulbert • Tia Ker Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor Theodore Harris Vandernoot Effects Animators Romain Besnard Filipp Elizarov Alex Gabriel Kiel Gnebba Hanjoo Jeong Simon Lewis Siegfried Ostertag Marshall Petersen Janina Rogacki Erika Salatiello Sergei Bolisov Eric Ennis David Gary James M Goodman Andrew Hofman Viktor Kokoruza Lukas Lundberg Stephen Paschke Gunnar Radeloff Yuri Rudakov Masahito Yoshioka Effects Animation Coordinator Nadia Lohan Character Effects Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Trisha Butkowski Hitesh Chikate Claudio Gonzalez Katya Isichenko Mark Lipsmeyer Meredith Moulton Noah Peterson Trevor Sommer Jay Sung Joon Banks Daniel Camp Danil George Chundangal Jung Hun Kim Christo Sandro Libaridian Jonathan James McCallum Devdatta H Nerurkar Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Shreya Dinesh Uchil Sourabh Uppal Character Effects Coordinator Scott Ko Matte Painting Matte Paint Lead Suki Lee Matte Painters John Bevelheimer Joshua Caez Thomas Roland Johnson Mark Antony Orme Daveed Shwartz Marcos Shih Alfonso Villar Matte Paint Coordinator Renee Mondor Look Development Look Development Artists David Conlon Dale Drummond Pooya Ghobadpour Michael Lasker Shun Sing Edward Lee Bret St Clair Texture Paint Lead Edwin Fabros Texture Painters Nathalie Buce Him Headstrom Jiyoung Lee Hayyim Sanchez Allen Gonzales S.O.C. Susan Kornfeld Hee-Chel Nam Suan Ching Tan Production Resource Management Lead PST John Selby Spence VII PSTs Andy Kong Mei Cheung Arundeep (Tony) Dhami Noel Eaton Colin Grey Jordan Phillips Michaela Ragoonath Alex Van Nieuwkuyk Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Post Production DreamWorks Animation Sound ADR Group Steve Alterman Rajia Baroudi Mitch Carter Brook Chalmers Vic Chao Wendy E. Cutler Neil Dickson Alastair Duncan Peter Falls Jean Gilpin Nicholas Guest Rif Hutton Bjørn Johnson Chase Kim Peter Lavin Edie Mirman Paula Jane Newman Erik Passoja Jim Pirri Darren Richardson Alan Shearman Johann Stefansson Daisy Tormé Matthew Wolf Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California Music Sony Pictures Imageworks Studio Management Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Larry Gritz Christopher Kulla Cottalango Leon Sosh Mirsepassi J. Robert Ray John Bradley Welborn Color Scientist Kaz Tanaka Software Engineers Jesse Andrewarth Valerie Bernard Xinling Chen Gina Chuang Kevin Coats Alejandro Conty Francois Coulon Marc-Andre Davingnon Michael Dolan Scott Englert Kasra Faghihi Daniel Greenstein Ole Gulbrandsen Derek Haase Daniela Hasenbring Junko C. Igarashi Umberto Lazzari Mike Lyons Lucas Miller Kenneth Nicol Irfa Nisar Daniel Paul Sheerin Clifford Stein Leonardo Szew Taisuke Tanimura Harinder Preet Tehara Brian H. Thompson Mariatta Wijaya Yudi Xue Artist Management Samantha Brown Natalie DeJohn Ruth Gibson Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Jody Jessop Wendy Mashburn Samantha Ofole-Prince Oscar Peralta Rosie Server Diane St. Clair Studio Infrastructure Bret Allen Tracy Baxter Nikki Bell Kayla Berger Jill Shane Butler Brendan Ryan Raymond Wong Systems Engineers Hannag Armengol Robb Begga Gerardo De la Cruz Alejandro Galindo Nicholas Gamba Stewart Hoffman Farnoosh Kaihani Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Justin Lee Taryn McDonnell Jordan McMillan Terence Mills Joshia Perez Mark M. Pinder Alexander Prigarin Angel Trujillo Dan Villarreal Alex Wallace Andrew Watkins Yuki Yamanaka Senior Management Randy Lake Rick Mischel Shauna Bryan Movie Land Studio Management Blue Sky Studio Management Production Interns Rachel Bailey Ashley Calle Elliott Cattell Sydney DeVoe Jules Keville Soheil Khosravinejad Kevin Lavelle Xiao Li Jeremy Newlin Jeremy Oborn Peter O'Connor Eszter Offertaler Allen Ostergar Charlie Parisi Maria Cecilla Pugliese Maria Gang Yi Additional Production Assistant Mark Porter DreamWorks Animation Studio Management Studio Department Managers Traci Mars Yvette Memory Robyn Mesher Stacey Moreno Munira Moiz Tayabji Kara Oropallo Studio Department Coordinators Marie Lanza • Lyvia Martinez Assistants Elizabeth Cutbirth Kevin Engle Jennifer Frey Irene Geller Julie Sherwood Animation Technology Research and Development Engineering Josh Burnell Gregory Elshoff Jason Kankiewicz Peter C. Miller Gowtham Minnuru Ramesh Pokala Digital Operations Supervisors Balaji Alahari Sharis Arakelian Robert Bell Heig Gregorian Jorge González Carrie La Rese Hughes Julia Lopez Keith McKay Mike Pace Ernesto Antonio Quiroz II Stephen E. Ross Engineering System Administrators Michael K. Bassler Jimmy Castaneda Victor H. Guest Michael J. Hixon Glenn Lamb David S. Liebling Rezk Hakim Mekhael Raffi Parikian Raul Rodriguez Saibal Saha Sean D. Sellers Kannan Subburayan Brian Urrutia Rogelio Yañez Operations System Administrators Andrew Armonaitis Brian T. Bulland Maya Karp Eric C. Birby Cheryl Laner Mark F. Macready Alex Magana Evan McAnulty Ryan C. Ng Michael Perry Cole Peterson JamiebJ. Poulos Vivian Rogers Luis G. Salas Philip Stefun Cory S. Walker Audio Visual Engineers Alian Anton Banas Mauricio Brenes Michael S. Coronado Wen-Po Bobby Lee Jemson Montefalcon Platform Service Operations Sean Chen Peary Chiu Timothy Go Anes Khalifa Hadrez Morris "Mojo" Jones Mark Lelles Ismail Meethal Rajeshh Raghavan Devendra Shah Zicheng Wang Digital Resource Administrators Liudad Cerniauskas Collin Mehring Joel Pollack Jonathan Runkel Enrique Saldívar Purnanand D. Wagle Motion Capture Technology Demian Gordon Kristine Middlemiss Sarah Scialli Kelly Wetzel Talesnick Information Security Jeval de Jesus Zeke Jaggernauth Zaven Vahn Ohan Mohamed Selim Technology Management DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers DreamWorks Animation Operations Administration Stephanie Anderson Kevin Engle Gina M. Garcia Julia Hart Sam Hinton Julie Sherwood Mary Walsh Business and Legal Affairs Adrian Anderson Timothy R. Collins, Jr. Marcia De la Lastra Stepanie Pantetti Daniel Gibbons Richard Hamner, Jr. Karen Harrison Kristina Hill Karina Kaidbey Robbin Kelley Jessica Leggewie Rachelle Little Duke Marine Joshua Meyer Kirsten Milliken Loretta Minjarez-Kraft Adrienne Moss Adria Munnerlyn Zamye Rivera Gia Russo Brad Stocking Yusef Sutton Facilities and Shared Services Lisa Bradley Andy Canales Jose Carrasco Craig Cochran Liz Eritano Anthony Fabrizio Jorge Hernandez Stacy Hibbard Ken Romero Brenda Taylor David Thomas Elijah Thomas Eduardo Velarde Bubba Wilson Finance, Accounting and Operations Kelly Betz Jonathan Boff Kristine Borchard Jennifer Gaims Maritza Huezo Greig Hutchison Serrana Iyer Nancy Tom Human Resources, Recruiting and Training Rabia Abedin Ashley Brinsfeld Rachael Campanella Jennifer Caruso Alane Chang Conti J.C. Cornwell Catherine Farrington Garcia Yadira Hernandez Nikita Huynh Hae Hwang Ryan Kuo-Atkinson Vanessa Ljungqvist Bryan McAdams Michelle Munoz-Martinez Hillary Murrell Don Stevenson III Gaby Tolentino Doeri Welch Gigi Tates Colette Zakarian Marketing, Public Relations and Custom Animation Stephen Barton David Bynder Liz Camp Alyssa Cardenas Lisa Caulfield Doug Cooper Asia Evans Michelle Goldman Michael Garcia Christina Hahni Chris Horton Angie Howard Amber Kenny Amy Krider Debbie Luner Courtenay Palaski Scott Seiffert Michael Vollman James Wood Kimberly Wood Shao Zhang Special Thanks Coming soon! This project was completed with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Songs Soundtrack Available on Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. © 2020 Universal Studios, DreamWorks Animation LLC and Movie Land Animation Studios All rights reserved. DreamWorks logo is a trademark of DreamWorks Animation LLC. DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC IS AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Category:Credits